Akuma no Yoi
by NekoMei Taki-Tan
Summary: (OC based story) Oni Carson, a being with a magic curse, is a reserve agent under the power of Lord Death. When he suddenly chooses to accept a special assignment from Death, he is given the responsibility to keep surveillance over a rouge witch named Yin Flina. What he didn't expect from this assignment was being forced into a deadly game of life and death.
1. Chapter 1

After receiving a call at the break of sunrise and transporting himself through the use of a magical portal, Oni Carson made his way to the town square. With police barriers blockading the pathways, none of the public could go where he was headed. As he walked through the temporarily empty streets that led to the square, he exhaled small misty clouds that faded within seconds. A breeze blew past him, instinctively forcing him to blink when some reddish colored leaves floated past his face. When he finally reached his destination, he folded his sleeve and combed back the black bangs from his red-colored eyes.

He faced a large stone fountain in the middle of the square that apparently was half-way to being complete rubble, literally. Only half of the structure remained intact as the rest was just pieces. Around that area, small craters covered the square and entrances of stores were destroyed.

However, others were already here before him, but they weren't police. They were more like a regular group of people. Despite that, they were actually holding finely made weapons of all shapes and sizes.

Oni decided to come closer, but before he could take a step, one of the young-looking men from the group turned around. The man had grey hair and wore a solid black suit, giving a strong and mature look, but smiled when he saw Oni.

"Ah…! Did you just get here?" The man asked aloud as he walked towards Oni. Unlike the rest, he did not seem to have a weapon on him.

Oni answered when he was close enough, but with a question to reassure his thoughts, "It is another one right?"

"Yeah... Come on." James' smile was wiped off of his face as he replied. He then turned back around and returned back with Oni following along.

When they reached the group, they dispersed in order for Oni to see what was so interesting.

A dead human body.

The body was left on the rubble of the fountain, leaking blood into what was left of the fountain's pool.

Oni moved closer and knelt down to inspect the deceased person. There was no soul to be found. He looked at the face, revealing a handsome young male. The victim's face was frozen stiff with an expression of fear. Oni then moved his eyes to the body. Red heavily stained the victim's clothing which was shredded with cuts. Cuts went through the clothing and cleanly into the flesh. He shifted to the legs and found that one leg was facing the opposite way when it shouldn't be. It bent the other way, pointing upwards towards the sky. After that he examined the rest of the lower body and found multiple cuts on the tendons. He moved to the arms, revealing similar cuts to the muscles, but the victim's right hand was curled like he held a cylinder shaped object.

Oni then stood up and turned his head to James who was standing next to him, "Was there anything you guys took away from the body?"

"We took a blade that was held in his right hand. One of the others should still be holding it. Give me a sec…" James turned around and loudly spoke out a name. Within seconds, a young female holding the weapon walked over to Oni and James.

"Give me the weapon." Oni requested coldly.

The woman bowed once without reacting and then placed the weapon in his hands before walking off.

Oni turned back to the corpse and then began to inspect the weapon. It was a simple arming sword, but it was broken. The blade was cut flawlessly in half. He held both parts in each hand and rotated them around for a better look. The only thing he was able to take note of was the clean divide of the weapon.

"What was the time of his finding?" Oni asked suddenly.

James quickly responded, "This morning. Very early."

"After the town festival?"

"Yes."

Oni placed his fingers under his chin and asked another, "Who found him?"

"A couple store owners from this area found the square wrecked and found the body here."

"Were they questioned?"

"They knew nothing related."

"Any suspects?"

"None. No one knew that this happened until after the festival."

"We can't ask the public right?"

"Orders said not to."

Oni sighed and crossed his arms. He thought in silence for a moment then spoke, "What do you think the situation was James?"

"The victim most likely would have been in a fierce fight with another swordsman, but ended up on the losing side." He replied and turned his head to the body, "And ended up like that. That's what I can only see for now that is."

After James' last sentence, Oni went into silence once again. He closed his eyes and said, "I guess that will be enough…" Then he reopened his eyes and looked at James, "How long has it been since you told me to help you in these murder cases?"

"Long." James answered, "But it's for your sake."

"Right… What type of victim was it?"

"Meister."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After cleaning up the scene, Oni returned back by magic portal to the city of where he resided, Death City. An average sized city with enough entertainment and convenience, but probably the safest place in the world. The reason why was because the city was the place holding DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy. It was a place where certain individuals could train and become protectors against evil.

Oni had already seen this place many of times before, so it became used for him to see it since it was the largest structure in the city. And all the more to remember, it was the place where Death itself resided.

Oni continued through the peaceful residential streets until he reached the front of his apartment. He opened his door, revealing a bright and tidy place with hardwood floors, black and white furniture, and a spiral staircase that led to his bedroom upstairs with an indoor balcony. As he entered and closed the door behind him, he immediately sensed something, shifting eyes to the floor above.

He smirked and began taking steps forward, but with each step, his body steadily sank into his shadow that appeared under him. When his body vanished, the shadow moved quickly in a zig-zag pattern up the stairs and to the bed. Oni walked back out of his shadow at the edge of his bed and looked at a certain large bulge that was covered in his sheets. He quietly stared at the bulge, observing the object as if it was a piece of art. It certainly had a beautiful figure and it was giving some sort of attraction towards him. He no longer wanted to watch as he then slowly reached out an index finger, poking the part of the bulge that stood closest to him.

Then a sudden yelp came from it.

Bed sheets flew wide into the air and long hair of deep red color came into view. When the floating sheets hit the ground, a young teenage girl in a school uniform appeared sitting on her knees and hands on her butt.

She lowered her eyelids and gave one comment, "Pervert."

Oni avoided the comment and asked, "Why are you here Vianna?"

She smiled and moved her hands to her lap while replying, "I wanted to see you before I went to the academy. But you weren't here so I waited for a bit."

"By hiding on my bed?"

"Yup."

Oni sighed, shaking his head, then smiled at her. He placed a hand on the bed and leaned closer to the young girl. Within moments, his lips were placed on hers.

When he retracted and stood back up, he looked at Vianna who was temporarily dazed and blushing. She blinked once and looked away embarrassingly, "Sorry… I'm still not used to this type of intimacy."

Oni chuckled softly and then reached out to grab her hands. He pulled her off the bed and told her, "I'm glad to see you in the morning. Let me walk you to school."

Vianna replied with a nod and a smile of her own as they walked down the stairs and out the apartment.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOOX

Oni and Vianna were walking a pathway in the residential streets where there was less of a crowd on the way to DWMA. They both stood side by side chatting random subjects to each other. After a while, Vianna moved into front of Oni and began walking backwards. She faced him and then asked a question, "Hey, you never told me why you weren't here in the morning."

"I was doing work with James." Oni answered.

"Another one of those detective type of things?"

"Yes. More and more of them are arising."

"There's still no clues to who the murderer is?"

"I have no idea. James for now only wants me to help him understand how the murders happened. Figuring out who did it is out of my current responsibilities."

"But you'll protect me right?"

Oni smiled confidently and answered, "I will. No one will hurt you as long as I'm around."

The chat then went off to other subjects until they reached the front doors of the academy.

Before Vianna ran into the building, she turned back to Oni one more time and told him, "Don't go hurting yourself okay? I don't want anything dangerous happening to you."

"I'll be fine. Now go before the instructor scolds you for being late." Oni responded.

Viannna give a bright smile from his answer and vanished when she moved behind the doors.

Oni watched her as she left. When she was gone, he looked up at the structure of DWMA and whispered to himself, _"I guess I'll go see him."_

The pool of shadows once again appeared under him and sank him into its darkness.

And within moments, he reappeared on a single pathway inside a sky colored dome. He walked under guillotine styled torii gates until he reached an area where a mirror and a tall, jagged black figure stood before him.

The figure turned to him, revealing a skull mask. Then, it spoke, but jovially, "Hello Oni! How is your time here in the city?"

"Fine Lord Death." He answered formally with a bow.

"I suppose you have something to talk about I presume?"

"Yes, I'd like to ask if you have anything relevant to what James is investigating."

"There is." Death frowned slight before switching to a more serious tone, "However it is still being inspected whether it is acceptable evidence or not. We cannot say more until we find out."

"I see. Is it possible if I can see it?"

"What is your reason? This isn't part of your current business."

"I want to help anyway I can. If I can help, I want to."

"Well then… I would if I could. But for now, nothing extra is needed."

"I see. I'll take my leave then."

Just as Oni was about to walk away, Death asked, "It is good that you decided to stay."

Oni looked to his side and stood quiet, then spoke,

_"Yeah, it is."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Late Note: Last chapter was only part of the Intro. And this one is still is. :P**

After the quick talk with Death, Oni made his way out of DWMA and back into the streets of the city until he ended up at a small, rundown café on the other side. The wooden signboard located above the door had fancy-lettered words written, _"Velvet Flower"_. This area was more silent than the rest of the city as not many wished to walk past unfixed roads and abandoned buildings. However, there was still a few where people would reside in. And one of them was the structure in front of Oni.

He went through the front door with little effort, despite the look of the rundown exterior. As he stepped inside, the door hit a small bell which made a ringing sound throughout the building. The interior of the place was unlike the outside, tidy with smooth wooden floors and leaf designed walls, lined with Victorian styled furniture.

As he stood at the entrance, a man in black and white café uniform looking to be in his late twenties came out from a door located behind the bar. When the man's eyes faced Oni, he smiled and happily spoke out, "Oni! I haven't seen you in a while! How's it with James and his work?"

Oni returned his smile and moved to sit in one of the stools in front of the counter, responding to the man's question as he did, "I've been doing fine. A little struggle here and there, but everything is all well."

"I see. So, what do you want?" The man asked.

"Just a coffee. Black."

"Got it." The man then turned around to fulfill Oni's request and asked as he did, "So, how are you holding up in general?"

"Nothing much personally. Why?" Oni asked plainly.

"I heard something else came up early this morning. I'm not one to pry, but I heard some of the agents who come around talk about it. I'm just a little worried since you went there with James to check it out."

"Word always travels fast around the agents I see… Well, there was no trouble, just a cleanup. There's nothing you have to worry about right now."

"I have plenty reasons to. You always run off to do something good, but you just end up getting yourself hurt in the process. Even with that age and experience, you never learn do you?"

"Kazuto, I'm not like… I guess you can say that…" Oni answered, sighing in defeat before Kazuto placed a coffee in front of him. Oni took the cup by the handle and brought it to his lips, sipping only a partial amount of the bitter liquid. When he placed the cup back down, he quickly changed the subject, "How are you doing with your wife?"

Kazuto's smile grew slightly larger when she answered, "Amaya? Well, ever since she left her home town to live with me, she's been very happy. But Death City is still a sort of crazy place to live in. At least it isn't like her crazy family." He then laughed as Oni stuck out a smile in amusement.

"Well then, at least you are enjoying yourself, I'm happy for you." Oni told Kazuto.

"Thanks Oni. It's good that I can talk little with you despite your time. But I'm sure that right now you should still have work right? You're going to be patrolling one of the areas of the city for the morning right?"

"Yeah I do. I'm here just for a quick drink before I get going. I'll be sure to come back later." Oni stood up after gulping down what was left of his drink before paying and moved to the front door.

"No matter how safe the city is, it's still dangerous!" Kazuto said loudly as Oni waved behind him, closing the door.

XOXOOXOXOXOXXXOXOXO

James was idly waiting inside a small gray room. A room which had the smell of something rotten every time he came here. It was something that bothered him for some time, but it wasn't long before the smell was just another thing he was used to. The walls were covered with clear-door cabinets and counters filled with all sorts of medicines and assortment of medical tools. On the far side of the room, was much larger cabinets reaching from the ceiling to the floor which always gave him an eerie feeling every time he looked at it. It only gave him that feeling as that was the location the rotten smell always emanated from.

However what James continued to silently keep his eyes on was what was at the center of the room.

A single table that was surrounded by smaller tables holding equipment made to cut, break and examine. And on that table, was the body that he and other agents found early in the morning.

Then, a door behind him opened.

James turned his eye to the action, saying to whatever was coming with a sigh, "Come on Arther, don't be going out when you have work to do."

"Sorry about that then…" The voice from the door responded emotionlessly. Where the voice came from was from a brown haired man wearing an unbuttoned lab coat with a black sweater and pants underneath. In the man's hands, he held a clip board holding papers covered in writing.

James looked at him for a moment and shifted his eyes to the clip board that he held. "Are those the reports from the scene?"

Arther looked at James with a gaze before answering, "Yes. These are." Arther continued to stand at the door while scanning the papers on the clipboard.

James went silent for a moment to watch what Arther was going to do next, but gave up quickly after the first minute. Why was not because of him, but because as he continued to wait for Arther, the more his eyes looked at his hands. Arther's hands weren't normal as other humans since there were stitches covering on his hands. On his right hand, there was a few stitches that extended up into his sleeve and out to the side of his neck. Looking at Arther for James wasn't hard, but it was unnerving if his mind focused on the stitches. "Arther, are you going to tell me about the victim?" James finally asked to break the silence.

"Everything about the death of the meister was just what the report says. Let me review and we'll start." Arther replied in quickness after James finished saying his last word. Arther moved from the door and came to the center where James followed to stand next to him. He then dropped the clipboard on one of the smaller tables next to the body and then began to speak, "First, the hand. The report said that it looked that he was holding something cylinder? It was him holding the sword handle he had." Arther lifted up the broken sword from the scene from one of the nearby tables. He quickly showed it to James and put it back down to continue his talk, "Next, the broken leg. As you saw already, the leg doesn't face the way it's supposed to be. The only way the lower part if the leg can face the opposite way is if it was hit with a strong blow to the knee. Lastly was the cuts all over his body. Judging from how clean the cuts opened the flesh, I would say it came from a blade such as an Eastern blade like a katana."

"So you're saying that the man here was fighting a person who wields an eastern weapon?" James asked.

"You can say that. However the injuries probably came from any regular weapon."

"Wait… The wounds came from a regular weapon? Then why was the surrounding of where we found him busted up?"

"Could have been any type of thing for what we know. All we can judge was that the kill of this meister was well-versed in swordsmanship because of what damage they were able to do to him."

James gave a small look of surprise, "Even a three-star meister like this victim here can fall…"

"… If you say that the surrounding of the scene was destroyed, then it probably came from whoever was fighting him. Though whoever was fighting him probably isn't normal by human standards, or a kishin." Arther turned his back to the body and leaned on the table, caring less whether the body could fall off. "I'm not speaking the specifics, but that's only the gist of it."

"I knew something was up because of the quick succession of meisters and weapons dying, but I didn't expect it to be something not normal." James told Arther.

Arther finally smiled at James and shifted his eyes to him, "You're blind like Oni."

"I know that." James responded, smiling as well.

"Now that I've told you the basics, let me ask you something before we get into detail about the other things."

"What is it?"

"Do you know about the recent case of the Locked Witch?"

"Are they still trying to find someone?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I think it's someone we know too." Arther then took out a cigarette and a lighter from one of his coat pockets and began to take a smoke.

When Arther lit the cigarette and placed it into his mouth, a trail of smoke lifted slowly into the air. James stared at the side profile of Arther as he then asked, "Lord Death is choosing someone with similarities?"

"Yes."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Oni was standing around one of the buildings of the market area, his eyes carefully scanning the area as people walked by him. He continued to follow the same pattern until he finally closed his eyes and faced to the sky. "God damn, to think choosing the easier job of being a watcher was better… I should have asked for a better job from Death…"

Just as he finished talking to himself, he tilted his head to the left where when he opened his eyes, he saw something out of the crowd. There was a woman with blood red colored eyes and dark purple hair, a combination which stands out from most. Yet, it seemed no one really noticed her. Every single person who passed by her went by as if she wasn't there and if they did face her, actually was looking at something else. The woman was not directly facing or looking at Oni, but from what he felt, they both knew each other's presence. Oni continued to look at the woman who stood In the middle of the crowd like a ghost, not making a move just in case something would happen. Unfortunately, Oni knew idly staring at someone wouldn't get anywhere.

When Oni decided the time to make the move, he took one step towards her. But when he did, the woman immediately turned away and began to walk away.

"Eh? Hey…!" He yelled out before chasing after her.

Oni tried his hardest to break through the mass of people that filled the markets in the morning.

"…Gah…!" Right as he looked to catch another glimpse of the female, he accidentally ran into a female bystander. He made a quick apology to the person before moving to the side and continuing further.

He did not know why he was doing this, chasing a woman he just thought stood out, but he felt as if he needed to know who it was. Every time he made his way through the walls of people, only small sightings of the woman moving further and further away was seen. He found that the distance between them was rising every second. Seeing that, he surged his way forward, trying his best in breaking through the people.

Right then and there, he saw the female take a turn into one of the dark alleys.

"Damn it…!" Oni finally was able to get through the most crowded part of the market area and quickly moved to chase the girl. When he made to the alleyway, he saw the female make another turn, heading deeper into a cluster of buildings. Remembering that things could get dangerous if he further pursued, he closed a hand and a dark mist appeared seeping out from his palm, creating a dagger of pure black.

Oni continued to give chase, only getting glimpses of her movements. It was starting to become difficult to tell where she was going, but his intuition was doing its best to get him close as possible in the chase. After the next few twists and turns, he was able to corner the woman to a dead end.

When the woman ran into the dead end, it did not look like she was going to stop. She kept walking toward the dead end until she eventually leaped high into the air, over the walls, and onto the roofs.

"Not making this easy…!" Oni threw his hand forward, creating a pool of shadows on the floor. He ran and jumped inside, reappearing on the roof when another shadow pool appeared there. When he got up to the roof, the woman started to dash away.

Jumping from roof to roof, Oni chased her. _(You're not going to run for long…!) _He thought. He then raised his dagger threw it straight and precisely for the leg of the woman.

But when the dagger was about to make contact with the female, red flower petals swirled around her left arm. When the petals completely surrounded her left arm, they dispersed into the air, with a katana appearing in her left hand. With one quick spin, she turned and slashed the black dagger, destroying the dagger into harmless black mist. She quickly returned to facing forward, increasing her speed in the process.

"…!" Oni was surprised the moment she destroyed his dagger. But thinking over it know would only slow him. Now that she had a weapon, he knew that it was needed to get her.

But it was already too late for him.

Suddenly, the female dropped down into another dark alley. Oni quickly followed but as soon as he jumped down, hundreds of flower petals blew upwards into the sky under him, clouding his vision as he fell. When he landed onto the floor, he looked around to find the woman was nowhere to be found. Only flower petals were seen floating in the sky and covering the floor.

"Who the hell was she?" Oni said in slight annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday finished quick for Oni. After losing sight of the katana-wielding woman, he was forced to give up and return to his post. Nothing else special came after that event.

The next morning after he walked Vianna to school again, he returned to Lord Death's room. Unlike last time which simply coming for idle chatter, he was called by James to go to Lord Death as soon as he can.

When Oni reached the center of the dome room, he looked at the mirror that stood at the other side. Within moments, Lord Death appeared from the mirror. When Death arrived, he seemed to look more serious than what he usually was.

"So what's the matter Lord Death? It's not usual for you to summon me out of nowhere." Oni said when Death fully was out of the mirror.

Death looked at him for a moment before he himself replied, "I know you are already helping James with his work. However, there is a more pressing matter I wish for you alone to attend to."

"There is?" Oni questioned. "Tell me what you need."

"Before I tell you what I need of you, I will ask you this. Will you be willing to wager your life for this?"

Oni raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, "Doesn't every assignment you give me have a risk of dying?"

"True." Death answered, "But this matter may force you to give away your life at any time whether you succeed or not."

"Wait…" Oni said, frowning at his words, "You mean this is a suicide mission?"

"You do not have to take this assignment if you do not wish to risk your life. However, I believe that you are the best one for the matter I want to assign you."

Oni readjusted himself before responding, "I have to know what the assignment is before I do something as crazy as that."

"Information of the assignment can only be obtained if you accept it."

"So it's a mystery until I agree to do it?"

"Yes." Lord Death answered.

Oni shifted his eyes downward to think. A silence grew between the two for a few minutes before Oni looked back up to Death to make his decision. "I'm sorry Lord Death. I don't think I can make a decision just yet."

"I understand. But I hope you can make one soon. It is best if the matter is paid attention to soon than later. That will be all then. I will be waiting for your answer."

Oni bowed to Death before turning around to make his leave. But as he took his first step, he turned back to ask, "Who are you going to choose if I reject it?"

Death looked at him and gave an answer, "Probably someone near to your skill?"

Oni opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else, instead saying "Thank you" and left.

XOXOXOX

Oni went down the front steps of DWMA when he pulled out his mobile phone and dialed the number of James. As he placed the phone to his ear, the other end immediately picked up.

_"Did you go to Lord Death?" _The James asked at the other end.

"Yes, I did." Oni answered, "I didn't choose."

_"I see. Is that all you wanted to tell me or is there another reason?"_

"I did just want to tell you that I went to Lord Death, but I still have questions… Why did Lord Death specifically order you to tell me to come to him? And do you know anything about this?"

_"I had a feeling you were going to ask that." _James' voice said from the phone, _"How about this? Meet me at the Velvet Flower. You should know where."_

"I'll be there then." Oni said.

XOXOXXO

Half an hour later, Oni stood at the front of the café.

He entered through the wooden door, the smell of caffeine running through his nose as he walked in. From what he saw, Kazuto wasn't at the counter, but a young male and female in his stead. A few customers were also around, but seemed to mind their own business. James however wasn't inside. Despite that, something else did catch his eye.

At the corner of the building, a female sat alone on one of the couches simply staring outside. Her silkish-looking hair was jet-black which fell down to her hips and her irises were shining crimson, fitting with her smooth white looking skin. She was also dressed in a sleeveless black and white Victorian dress with detached sleeves.

Oni hesitantly took steps towards her, but the woman did not react to his approach. Within moments, he sat down in a cushioned chair in front of her.

The woman had her hand propped to the armrest of the couch to support her head as she looked out the window. Oni moved his eyes to see what she was staring at, but all he saw was old buildings.

When he looked back, the woman's eyes were no longer facing the window, but at him.

"What is it?" She asked coldly, yet with a young and mannerly voice.

"You look fitting to this place." Oni responded.

"Is that all?"

"I guess for the compliments." The silence grew between them. In order to break it, Oni spoke, "Tell me, why are you here? It's not every day that I see someone dressed like you."

The woman took her head off of her hand and faced her whole body to him. She placed her hands to her lap and crossed her legs before she spoke, "I'm not sure whether you're curiosity to me is because you have a personal desire or you are interrogating me for some bigger purpose."

Oni shook a hand in front of him as he replied, "No, no. I already have a girlfriend and I'm not here for anything big. You can say that my idle curiosity can be a personal desire, so please answer what I asked."

She slightly narrowed her eyes as she answered, "I'm waiting for someone. Lord Death told me to wait in this location for them."

"Lord Death?" He said as he raised the side of his index finger to his chin, "You don't happen to know someone by the name of James do you?"

"How do you know that name?" She asked this time in a more serious tone.

"I happen to be friends with someone by that name. I don't know what's happening, but I when I called him, he told me to come to this place."

"I see." She said, "Then there is something we both don't know until he comes."

Just then, James came from the entrance looked around. When he saw Oni and the female, he walked over and sat down beside Oni. "I can see you two got a chance to know each other?" James asked.

"We didn't introduce names." Oni answered as he looked to the woman and raised a hand to her, "My name is Oni. Oni Carson."

"Yin. That is all you need to know." Yin replied, but kept her hands to herself.

Oni slowly placed his hand down noticing the rejection and then talked to James, "Tell me James, is there a reason why Yin is here?"

"Yes. This is relating to the questions you asked me earlier. Do you still want the answers?"

"I still do." Oni said.

"Alright. Lord Death asked me about the same assignment. Unlike you, I fully rejected it. Since I did, Lord Death asked me if I would be able to recommend someone else. Someone else with similar abilities as me. Of course, there is only one person specific enough to match."

"Which would be me."

"Exactly. I also rejected the choice to recommend, but he told me that, 'it's not wrong if he decides to accept himself'. I would have rejected further, but he then ordered me to tell you to go when you can."

"That explains why you told me to go to Lord Death, but you didn't tell me why Yin is here." Oni pointed to Yin who was silently listening into the conversation.

"I was getting to that. You see, when Lord Death asked me, Yin was there beside him at the time. My rejection to the assignment led to him placing her in my hands until he find someone to accept it. Therefore I'm being a temporary watch for her."

"Why couldn't anyone else be watching over her?" Oni questioned.

James simply replied, "He didn't say. All I do know is that you're the only substitute he's chosen from what Yin has told me."

Oni turned his head to Yin once again. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Yin responded.

"Then that answers why you are here. But now, I have another question. For you Yin."

"What is it?"

"Does this matter from Lord Death relate to you?"

Yin looked at them both as she then sighed, answering, "It is related. I was sent to this city after a certain 'incident'. Unfortunately, I am not trusted one bit by Death, therefore I am the subject of the matter he wishes to give you. Death wants someone to watch over me like a prisoner until he figures out what to do with me. What he needs is someone who can fight magic, and what is a better way to do that than using magic to fight magic?"

Oni was completely caught by surprise. "…You know that I can use magic? I thought my soul protection was enough to cover it… You aren't a normal person are you?"

She cracked a small smile on the side of her lips, "When was anybody normal cursed man? I am a witch. A thing which knows what most doesn't."

"Did you know this James?" Oni asked.

"Yes… What Lord Death wants ones of us to do is to keep a witch under surveillance. A duty that could just end you up killed in the end." James replied.

"Really…" Oni lowered his head and went into silence again, "If that is what he wants…"

James looked at Oni questionably, "Oni? You're not thinking what I think you're doing."

"Yes I am. I know these things are going by so sudden, but now that I know what Lord Death wants, I want to take this matter into my own hands."

"You can't be serious. There you go ending up in another problem. You make decisions like these too quick."

"I know what I'm getting myself into. You know you can't stop me when I choose to."

Oni and James went into a deadlock as they both began a stare down. It took only seconds that James looked away and made an exaggerating exhale, "Fine… I'll support you on this, but whatever happens is on your head."

"Great. I'll inform Lord Death in the evening. Are you fine with me Yin?"

When Oni asked, Yin quickly replied, "It doesn't matter who it is. It's not my responsibly to who watches over me."

"I really hope you know what you're getting into Oni." James said.

"I'll be fine. You still have an investigation of your own to solve right now. I practically wasn't doing much in your case, so let me handle this."

When Oni finished his sentence, Yin stood up and told him, "If that is settled, then I will see you at home Oni." As she walked to the exit, she snapped her fingers and suddenly, a darkness filled the whole building. When the darkness lifted, everyone except James and Oni looked as if they awoke from a daze.

Oni was in slight shock from what he saw. Not trying to be affected by it, he stood up from his seat and said to James, "I guess I should follow her then… Wait. Where did she say she was going to see me?"


End file.
